companyofheroes2fandomcom-20200213-history
IS-2
The Soviet IS-2 Heavy Tank is available as a Commander-specific call-in from both the Shock Rifle Frontline Tactics and Armoured Assault Tactics doctrines. This tank plays similarly to the M26 Pershing of the US Army in CoH1. Armament D-25 122mm Main Gun This is the powerful main gun of the IS-2 that deals significant damage to infantry with a big blast radius. However when facing tanks, it tends to bounce at moderate and long ranges. Though you can penetrate them from flank shots, rear shots, or by being really close. When the round does penetrate, it does massive damage. This gun quite easily overpowers the Panzer IV and STuG III. Also in a sense it can engage AT guns with moderate effectiveness due to its anti infantry capabilities. Dshk 12.7mm (Upgrade) This upgrade costs 30 munitions, but is useful. It is a must if you have any spare munitions laying around. It can shred infantry whilst the slow reload time of the gun ticks away and potentially save your IS-2 from a near dead panzerschreck squad. It is also a quite powerful anti infantry deterrent and multi functions as an anti aircraft gun. Coaxial 7.62mm DT Machine Gun A 7.62mm machine gun that is fixed to the main gun. This means it cannot target independently of the main gun. Can be handy when finishing a low health squad after nailsy shot from the 122mm. This machine gun does no damage to tanks, and does limited damage to infantry. Hull 7.62mm DT Machine Gun A 7.62mm machine gun that is attached to the front hull of the tank, it is operated by the radio operator when in combat. This machine gun shoots at anything in front of the tank, but has a limited arc of fire due to its stationary position on the hull. For maximum effectiveness, face hull at the enemy. This machine gun does no damage to tanks whatsoever, and does limited damage to infantry. Performance The Soviet IS-2 Heavy Tank is the "Tiger" of the Soviet armour. It is incredibly well armored, slow-moving, and has a large amount of health. It is the "end-game" tank for both of the doctrines that it features in. Its damage is on par with the Tiger tank, however its reload time is greater. This is made up for by its increased armor. A main threat to the IS-2 is in fact the Pzkfw V Panther which with its high speed can circle-strafe an IS-2 to death. Be wary of letting the Panthers get too close, or leaving the IS-2 unsupported. The IS-2 excels at leading a large Soviet push. With its great armor and large health pool it can take a large amount of fire before collapsing, allowing for the rest of the Soviet army to pick apart the distracted Germans. When facing heavy German armor, IS2 rounds will deal much more damage when up close or when shooting their flank and rear. Bulletins *One Tank Army: Increases IS-2 reload speed by 4% Veterancy 1 - Unlocks 'Secure Mode' ability. 2 - Damage increase and received damage reduction. 3 - Received damage reduction. Category:Soviet Category:Tanks Category:Heavy